


Mermaid

by KitiarkaWeilon



Category: Seven Knights (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Mermaid Elements, Pirates, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitiarkaWeilon/pseuds/KitiarkaWeilon
Summary: Виктория помнит сказки про русалок.





	Mermaid

Когда Виктория была маленькой, папа часто рассказывал ей сказки о своих приключениях. Виктории нравились эти сказки. В них храбрые пираты могли захватить чей-нибудь корабль, поймать и оседлать акулу, найти на необитаемом острове несметные богатства...Но больше всего Виктории нравилась история про русалок, которые плавают глубоко в море и заколдовывают отважных моряков своими волшебными голосами. Одно время, Виктория тоже пыталась играть в русалку, и пела песенки каждому встречному, но никого заколдовать у неё не выходило, а люди гладили девочку по тёмным волосам и ласково называли её "Викочкой".   
-Пап, а зачем мы здесь? - Виктория удивленно оглядывалась изучая городок, на пристань которого они приплыли.   
-Есть у меня одно дело. - Отмахнулся тот - Поговорить кое с кем надо. А ты, - Тут он обернулся и погрозил дочери пальцем - Никуда не убегай. Можешь посидеть на берегу моря, или остаться здесь. Но не дальше! - Король пиратов улыбнулся, как можно более ласково и скрылся за стенами деревянных домиков.  
Вика побродила по кораблю, который знала ещё с малых лет, поговорила с забавным пацанчиком Аланом, который недавно стал юнгой, поглядела на море издалека, а потом решила всё-таки спуститься и посидеть у берега, может красивые камушки найдутся. Девочка спустилась с корабля и пошла по золотистому песку, который блестел под лучами солнца. Благо, на ней были высокие сапоги, и песок туда не засыпался. Местность, как заметила Виктория походила на тропики, но скорее всего ими не являлась. Не смотря на яркое солнце, всё вокруг было каким-то влажным. Идеальное место для змей или ящериц.   
Вздохнув, девочка села на берег, поближе к морю и поджала под себя ноги. Пару минут она глядела на восходящее солнце, думая о том, что папа обычно возвращался гораздо быстрее. А потом сняла белые сапоги, отложила их в сторону, и зашла в воду. Вода оказалась прохладной, но приятной, пиратка сделала ещё шаг, постояла привыкая, и ещё шаг, и ещё, и в итоге вода доставала ей выше колен. Виктория ещё тогда подумала, что это приятно. А ещё она подумала, что неплохо было бы сейчас оказаться русалкой из сказки, спеть красивую песню и заколдовать всех вокруг. Тогда она отошла к берегу, снова уселась на песок, но вытянула ноги, чтобы вода всё ещё могла до них доставать. А потом запела тоненьким, звонким голоском:  
-Но ты поглядывай на горизонт никогда...  
Я пришлю тебе весточку с белым почтовым китом...  
-Разве бывают белые почтовые киты? - Виктория дёрнулась и тут же вскочила на ноги. Отец всегда говорил ей, что нужно всегда оставаться бдительной. Она выхватила из пояса пистолет и наставила его на сидевшую рядом девочку, примерно её возраста...С рыбьим хвостом. Та заметно испугалась увидев наставленное на неё оружие и приготовилась бежать. Виктория тогда ещё отметила, что даже такая капуша, как она смогла бы уже десять раз пристрелить эту медлительную русалку, не то что опытный, взрослый пират, вроде её папы. Но в следующую секунду пиратка ахнула и поспешила убрать оружие.  
-Нет, нет, нет! Стой! Подожди! - Крикнула Виктория в след русалочке, которая уже почти полностью скрылась под водой. Та остановилась и вопросительно посмотрела на окликнувшую её девочку. А та в свою очередь подумала, что этому чешуйчатому существу наивности не занимать. А если бы это был обманный манёвр? - Я не хотела на тебя нападать! Прости!.. Я просто испугалась.   
Русалка пару секунд обдумывала услышанное, а потом все-таки вернулась обратно на берег.  
-Так существуют белые почтовые киты? - Повторила вопрос она. - Просто я то не знаю, я далеко не плаваю. Я и обыкновенных-то китов ни разу не видела. Может они все белые и почтовые? Я у своей мамы никогда не спрашивала, но надо спросить, она же наверняка знает...-Виктория то открывала, то закрывала рот, думая о том, как бы остановить словесный поток новой знакомой, но потом решила, что лучше дождаться, когда она сама замолчит. А ещё Вика тогда решила, что русалки не очень умные существа. Или по крайней мере понятия не имеют об опасности. Вот эта например, похоже напрочь забыла что её всё ещё в любой момент могут пристрелить. - Ну ладно. О китах я не знаю, но я уж точно уверенна в том, что "поглядывать на горизонт никогда" нельзя. Можно "никогда не смотреть на горизонт". Так что это либо ты не правильно поёшь, либо песня плохая. А ты как думаешь? - И она уставилась на собеседницу.  
Виктория прикрыла глаза и уселась рядышком с русалкой.  
-Киты не бывают почтовыми. И "поглядывать на горизонт никогда" тоже нельзя. Но в...-Девочка задумалась - ...Человеческих песнях у нас часто говорится о невозможном или неправильном. - Ответила Виктория на все вопросы сразу. А потом повернулась и спросила: - А ты русалка? Правда, что вы поёте красивые песни и топите корабли?  
-Никакая я не русалка! - Надулась собеседница - Это всё вы, люди придумываете, как бы нас обозвать! Уже по всякому исковеркали! Ламия я, Ламия! Ламия Белла. - И она обижено взмахнула сине-зелёным хвостом.   
-Ой, прости. Не думала, что тебя это так заденет. Просто в сказках говорится, что вы русалки, и вы...-Виктория понурила голову.  
-В сказках много чего говорится. -Ответила назвавшаяся Ламией. Она всё ещё корчила обиженные мордочки, но было видно, что настроение у неё поправилось. - И мало толкового. Корабли мы не топим, и не шибко певцы, зато вот по суше ползать умеем. Такое в ваших сказках было?  
-Н-нет...-Ответила пиратка и удивлённо уставилась на Беллу. Как много интересного эта Ламия ей ещё разболтает? Но та болтать не торопилась:  
-Гхм...Вот я Белла, культурная и умная русалка. - На слове "умная" Виктория едва удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза. - А тебя как зовут? И кто ты? По одежде видно, что пиратка. И ещё там корабль недалеко. Ваш?  
Девочка захлопала глазами и ответила:  
-Д-да...Наш...-А потом действительно постыдилась своей невежливости, и поспешила исправиться: - Виктория. Ну, имя моё.   
-Виктория? - Белла прищурилась и поправила волосы завязанные в высокий хвост. - Виктория значит, да? Виктория. Тебя должно быть в семье очень любят, раз таким именем назвали.*  
Брюнетка поразмышляла на тему "был ли это сарказм", а потом всё-таки решила, что нет, не сарказм, и подняв голову ответила, что, её действительно очень любят в семье. И словно в подтверждение её словам со стороны корабля раздался голос:   
-Виктория! Викочка! Возвращайся на корабль!   
-Меня зовут. Папа. - Виктория вскочила на ноги и второпях надела сапоги. - Мне пора.  
Ламия хмыкнула:  
-Викочка? Как мило. Ну...Надеюсь, ещё увидимся! - С этими словами она взмахнула длинным хвостом и скрылась в воде.  
Виктория чуть постояла, посмотрела на воду, в которой скрылась Белла и потихоньку стала возвращаться к кораблю.  
-Да. Ещё увидимся...  
***  
Виктория не думает о русалках. Виктория не поёт. Викторию не назвают "Викочкой".   
Виктории сейчас не до этого.  
\- Не сметь отступать! Мы их одолеем! - Громовой голос короля пиратов разнёсся по кораблю, заглушить его не смог даже шум моря.   
Виктория неуверенно топталась около мачты, мимо неё проносились все её знакомые пираты, и каждый из них что-то делал.   
-Уйди с дороги. - Пробегающий мимо неё татуированный мужчина грубовато оттолкнул девушку с пути. Та кивнула, тряхнув рыжеватой шевелюрой и отошла подальше, чтобы не мешаться, сжав в руках револьвер. Вражеские пираты напали внезапно. Отец даже не успел толком приготовиться к бою, как в них полетели ядра из пушек. Вике было приказано сидеть где-нибудь тихо и не высовываться. Этому совету она незамедлительно последовала, вот только непросто было спрятаться на корабле, по которому сломя голову носилось огромное количество народу. Тем не менее, пиратка отыскала более-менее укромное местечко в одной из кают и судорожно вздохнув уселась на холодный пол. Девушка прикрыла глаза и прижала к груди своё оружие. Но не успела она как следует успокоиться, как, словно из ниоткуда перед ней возник вражеский пират. Виктория даже не успела ничего толком сообразить, а враг незамедлительно бросился на неё со шпагой. Пиратка взвизгнула и отскочила в сторону, шпага вонзилась в стену, там где секунду назад была её голова.   
-Чёрт. - Выругался пират и поспешил выдернуть своё оружие. Но Виктория тоже успела сосредоточиться и покрепче сжала в руке револьвер. Стоило врагу наброситься на неё, Вика отвела с помощью своего верного огнестрельного оружия холодное лезвие шпаги и тут же выстрелила. Хоть пиратка и целилась в голову, пуля задела только плечо. Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы пират с криком ухватился за раненое место и упал на колени. Девушка, пока враг был неспособен двигаться, выстрелила ему в ногу и поспешила на палубу. Там она увидела множество дерущихся друг с дружкой пиратов, причём половина из них была ей незнакома. Взглянув ещё раз на свой револьвер, и решив, что патронов ей может не хватить, она вернулась в каюту, где всё так же лежал окровавленный пират.   
-Вам...Не победить...Нас...-Прохрипел он, подняв затуманенный взгляд не девушку. - Наш...-Тут он закашлялся и опустил голову. На пол упали свежие капли крови. - ...Л-лидер...Гх...Вас всех...-Снова закашлялся. В тот момент Виктория подумала, что перестаралась. - ...Перебъёт...Кха-Кха...  
-Я так не думаю. - Пиратка постаралась сделать так, чтобы её голос звучал как можно более уверенно. А затем подняла лежащую рядом шпагу и снова поднялась по лестнице на палубу, где всё также шёл жестокий бой.   
***  
-Куда же ты, глупая, побежала? - С грустной улыбкой король пиратов перебинтовывал своей ненаглядной дочери руку. Та в свою очередь, виновато вздохнула и поглядела на ещё не обработанную левую ногу. Обычно чистое и аккуратное личико всё было вымазано во вражеской крови а золотистые волосы спутались и теперь висели грязными непонятными лоскутами, и казались почти чёрными, как раньше.   
-Ну я...-Девчушка виновато опустила глаза. - Но я же помогла, да? И со шпагой я справляюсь! Можно мне её оставить? Можно?  
-Да...-С улыбкой вздохнув ответил гроза морей. - Конечно можно...Можно. - И он нежно приобнял дочь за плечи. 

Кровь  
Повсюду  
На земле, на деревьях, и кажется, будто даже небо приобрело красный цвет.  
Капли крови стекают по моему хвосту  
Руки стали невероятно липкими  
Во рту солоноватый привкус  
Зачем я это делаю?..

Виктория счастлива. Виктория любит петь. Но она уже не думает об историях и русалках. У неё много других дел. Ведь теперь Виктория-часть команды. Уже не просто девочка. Она умеет сражаться, как с помощью револьвера, так и с помощью шпаги, добытой в той битве. Она научилась взбираться по мачте до самого верха, поднимать паруса и стрелять из пушек. Ей поручают самые сложные задания, ей доверяют, на неё надеются, ведь она дочь короля пиратов. И "Викочкой" её уже не зовут. Разве что сокращённо "Викой".

Кровь   
Её больше, чем обычно  
Но разве это не хорошо?  
Прижимаюсь к растерзаному телу коренастого мужчины и неторопливо слизываю стекающую по его шее капельку крови.   
Вкусно  
Окровавленная розовая чешуя уже не кажется такой мерзкой  
Хочется больше  
Вгрызаюсь в плечо мужчины и с удовольствием чувствую, как тёплая, солоноватая жидкость попадает мне в рот  
Страшная ламия...  
Теперь это прозвище мне подходит...  
Но разве так поступают русалки?..

Виктория больше не поёт. Виктория не мечтает. Виктория не отзывается ни на "Викочку" ни на "Вику". У неё больше нет звания "Дочь короля пиратов". Нет больше никакого короля пиратов. Теперь она сама стала королевой пиратов. И у неё нет больше времени на русалок.   
Виктория кладёт около наспех сооружённой пиратами могилы, букет самых красивых цветов, каких только смогла найти. На надгробии было коряво выдолблено имя её отца. Она вспомнила, как их бывший юнга Алан застал её плачущую, с изодранными в кровь руками под дождём. Он ещё тогда попытался её успокоить. А она, как маленькая девочка мотала головой и закрывала глаза руками. А в конце концов, совершенно неподобающе королеве пиратов прижалась к его груди и громко зарыдала. Он тогда ещё успокаивающе погладил её по белым, а теперь казавшимися уже седыми волосам. И назвал "Викочкой". Сейчас пиратке было очень стыдно за свою слабость. Сейчас она лишь сидела рядом с самодельной могилой и молча смотрела на надпись.   
-Бедная девочка. Осталась теперь совсем одна. - Услышала она перешёптывание за спиной. Чуть повернув голову, девушка заметила двух немолодых женщин, которые стояли чуть в сторонке и то и дело проводили платком по глазам. Виктория не удержалась, и усмехнулась. Ведь она вспомнила, что никогда этих людей папа не знал, и они его тоже не знали.  
Виктория пошатнувшись, встала, насмешливым взглядом окинула дамочек и шурша листьями под ногами пошла на корабль. Ведь отец бы никогда не стал заморачиваться на одной проблеме. Нужно идти дальше. Да, сейчас она допустила поблажку, но повторять эту ошибку ей нельзя. Ведь она сильная. Она независимая. Она должна не останавливаясь идти вперёд, вести за собой своих старых друзей. И пусть многие из них тоже уйдут, но всегда будут те, для кого она будет путеводной звездой, кому она поможет подняться в трудную минуту. Да. Она должна быть такой. Должна быть выше их всех. Она-Королева пиратов Виктория. 

Кровь...  
Уже не просто повсюду!..  
Ни осталось ни одного места не залитого липкой красной жидкостью!..  
Я даже не знаю, хочу ли я выбраться из этого алого моря?..  
Я чувствую, что тону в нём...  
Есть же ещё возможность выбраться на берег?..  
Или может, стоит отдаться течению и плыть, плыть, плыть...  
А затем наконец напиться ею, и стать настолько могущественной, что ни одна Ламия больше не сможет противиться мне и моей воле?..

-Кха..Ха..Гх...

Мне кажется?..  
Красный цвет...  
Такой знакомый...Привычный...  
Но...Другой...

-Гх...Кха-Кха! 

Напрягаю ставший уже лиловым хвост, каждую его чешуйку, глаза горят ярким огнём, свет уже близко, уже ближе и ближе...

-Гах...Ха...Гха! - Белла вынырнула из воды, капли воды взлетев в воздух, ярко блеснули на солнце. Ламия, кашляя выбралась на скользкий камень. - Гха...Неужели...Выбралась?..- Она устало прикрыла янтарные глаза, но в следующую секунду резко встрепенулась и принялась оглядывать себя. Вопреки её ожиданиям, хвост не был покрыт кровью а во рту не стоял солоноватый привкус. - Что это было?.. - Она в ужасе разглядывала свои дрожащие руки, а убедившись, что крови нет, сложила их на груди, словно ей было холодно.  
-Белла! Это ты! - Раздался звонкий голос за её спиной. Девушка обернулась и увидела молоденькую Ламию со светло-зелёными чешуйками.  
-Элли! - Белла неловко соскользнула с камня и кинулась в объятья к старой знакомой. - Так...Давно не виделись?..  
-О Белла!.. - Элли ласково провела ладонью по щеке лиловой Ламии. - Сестрица...Где ты была?..  
-Я...-Белла хотела было что-то ответить а потом подумала, а ведь и правда, где? Отлавливала мужчин и пила их кровь, из-за чего чуть не рехнулась? Да, вот уж поистине занятие порядочной Ламии. - Я...Ну...Да так! Немного того...Немного этого...Всякие...Приключения. - Белла, когда говорила это постоянно отводила взгляд куда-нибудь в сторону, лишь бы не видеть взволнованного взгляда сестры. - Но в основном я тусовалась в Драконьих руинах.   
-Тусовалась?..-Элли с улыбкой наклонила голову в бок - Забавное словечко. Надо бы запомнить... - Услышав это, Белла часто заморгала и отвернулась. Да уж, человеческие словечки, вот уж действительно, то, что можно, как трофей принести своему народу. - Ну ладно! Пойдём...Гм..."Тусоваться" у нас дома! Ты ведь так давно там не была! Пойдём, Бел! - С этими словами Элли ухватила сестру за руку и потащила на глубину.   
Белла не помнила этого. Белла не помнила резвящихся повсюду коралловых рыбок, огромных водорослей, темнеющих на дне, невидимых, чёрных скатов, расположившихся где-нибудь на песке. Ничего из этого. Словно никогда здесь и не была. Она не слышала о чём с таким трепетом трещала Элли. Она слышала лишь чей-то рёв. Шум штормового моря. Выстрелы из пушек. Чьи-то крики. Она знала, что ей нужно туда. Почему? Ей просто нужно.   
-Элли.   
-А?  
-Ты слышишь?  
-Что? - Ламия нахмурилась и стала взволновано оглядываться .   
-Скорее всего, в другом конце моря. Кто-то борется. Люди и кто-то огромный...Это...  
-Морской змей. И пираты. Эта битва идёт уже целый день. Пираты не сдаются. Удивительные люди. Но они бы давно пали, если бы не их предводительница-Королева пиратов. - Как можно спокойнее ответила Элли. А потом добавила: - Море волнуется.   
-Что? - Беллу словно громом ударило. - Мне нужно туда! Знаешь где?  
Элли сначала неверяще глядела на сестру, потом несколько раз попыталась открыть рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но потом посмотрела на собеседницу такими понимающими и спокойными глазами, словно знала вообще всё, что с ней произошло:  
-Я не знаю, зачем тебе туда, но полагаю, это очень важно для тебя. - Она смиренно кивнула и снова ухватив сестру за руку, понеслась в обратном направлении. Плыла она так быстро, что Белле едва удавалось понимать, куда они только что повернули, через какой коралловый риф проплыли, и почему. Спрашивать тоже не хотелось. Элли уверенно плыла вперёд, не отвлекаясь ни на что. Белла предположила, что лучше её сейчас не трогать. Скоро Белла услышала тот самый шум. Не успела она задать вопрос сестре, как она сама к ней обернулась, и громким, звонким голосом сказала:   
\- Проплывёшь ещё вперёд, будь осторожна можешь попасть под удар, потом поднимайся наверх, но также не теряй бдительности. Никогда не забывай, что ты находишься на поле битвы. Не поворачивайся спиной. Следи за всем, что происходит вокруг. И...-Тут она вздохнула и опустила глаза - Береги себя.   
-Ты не поплывёшь со мной? - Спросила Белла.  
-Нет. Страшно. Прости. - Элли, словно не могла больше находиться в этом месте, сорвалась с места и быстро уплыла в глубь моря.  
-Ясно. - Это было единственное, что Белла бросила в след уплывающей сестры. Но сама она знала, что ей это даже на руку. Она, не медля ринулась в ту сторону, куда ей указала путь Элли. 

Королева пиратов, да?   
Отец твой, значит, погиб?   
Не знаю, как ты это пережила, ты ведь его так любила...  
Но я уверенна, ты стала прекрасным предводителем, я знаю, ты не сдашься перед лицом опасности, какой бы она не была. 

Виктория-Королева пиратов. Виктория сильная и независимая. Она великолепный лидер. Она знает, что нужно каждому члену её команды, она умеет вести их к цели, она символ победы. К ней обращаются с благоговением и уважением, она уже не "Викочка" и не "Вика". Она только Виктория. Или Королева Пиратов. Или Королева Виктория. Но не меньше. И о русалках Виктория уже не помнит.   
-Кто бы...Мог подумать, что морской змей настолько...Силён?..  
Виктория устало оперлась о шпагу и хрипло дышала. Чудовище с тремя головами устрашающе покачивалось а все три морды словно насмехаясь, глядели на королеву пиратов, оскалившись.   
-Но...-Она из последних сил поднялась на ноги и обернулась к своей команде: - ...Но мы не сдадимся! Приготовить пушки!   
Позади послышалась возня. Пираты торопливо таскали тяжёлые ядра. Виктория слабо улыбнулась. Её команда не подведёт. А затем снова посмотрела на змея.  
-Пли! - Как можно громче закричала она. Её голос утонул в шуме моря, но верные пираты услышали приказ, и выстрелили из всех пушек. Но даже ни разу не промазав, чудище только больше разозлилось и одна из голов, кажется левая, Виктория не успела разглядеть, бросилась к кораблю и через секунду вся палуба была забрызгана зелёной вязкой массой.   
-Оно снова выпустило яд! - Испуганно взвизгнул Алан, пытаясь оттереть от одежды мерзкую жидкость.  
-Не отступать!..Мы...Кха-кх...-Виктория прикрыла рот рукой, закашлялась и упала на колени, яд распространялся по всему телу, пиратке хотелось сжаться в комок, чтобы хоть как то ослабить боль, но безрезультатно.   
-Виктория! - Прохрипел Алан и пошатываясь побрёл к королеве, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать её, но сам, не удержавшись, упал на пол пути.   
-Что тут происходит? - Раздался спокойный, хриплый голос, но довольно громкий, чтобы его можно было услышать. Виктория подняла голову и неверяще распахнула глаза.   
-Лорд...Эйс!..-Воскликнула она.  
-Он самый. - Как можно более саркастично ответил тот. А затем презрительно поглядел на змеюку. - Это что? Морской змей? Надо же, выполз из глубин. - В свете молнии блеснул клинок, Виктория даже не заметила, как Правитель Аиши обнажил его. - Смотрю, дела идут не очень хорошо. Так уж и быть. На этот раз я вам помогу. - Он медленно обернулся и оглядел Королеву Пиратов с головы до ног. - Выглядишь неважно. Вы пытались нападать на все головы сразу?  
Виктория хотела было ответить, но вместо слов из горла вырвался только непонятный хрип. Поэтому она лишь неуверенно кивнула головой.   
-Так и думал. Глупо сражаться с чудовищем, когда не знаешь его слабого места. - Он резко обернулся к змее, взмахнув светлыми волосами. - Бить нужно по средней голове. По остальным бесполезно. - Виктория даже не успела ничего ответить, а Эйс уже понёсся с катаной на змея. Два взмаха клинком, и подводная тварь оглушительно завизжала от боли. А четвёртый лорд бесшумно приземлился на палубу.  
-Вот так. - Бросил он не оборачиваясь.   
Виктория снова встала на ноги и выхватила шпагу из деревянного пола.   
-Значит...Лорд Аиши действительно поможет нам, пиратам, в борьбе с нечистью?..  
-Не вижу смысла повторять уже сказанное мною. - Эйс снова взял катану в обе руки.   
-...Спасибо. - Шепнула девушка, а затем развернулась и уверенным голосом оповестила пиратов: - Все слышали? С нами Лорд Эйс! Мы несомненно выйдем победителями! - Она подала руку всё так же лежащему на полу Алану. - Приготовить пушки! Стрелять только по средней голове! - Девушка подняла свою шпагу как можно выше, чтобы все, кто был на корабле могли её видеть, и словно золотистое сияние окутало корабль.  
И вновь зазвучали звуки выстрелов, клинок блестел под вспышками молний, крик чудища раздавался раз за разом. Пираты воодушевлялись всё сильнее. И сама Виктория, поверив в победу уже не валилась с ног, раздавала команды и подбадривала всех вокруг и конечно же тоже наносила змею удары револьвером и шпагой один за другим.   
Но тот, похоже свой боевой дух не утратил. В очередной раз взвыв, правая голова бросилась вперёд и скрылась где-то под водой.   
-А? - Удивилась Виктория. - Отключилась что-ли?  
Но секунду спустя весь корабль сотряс громкий рык, издаваемый этой самой головой.   
-Ч-что?..-Только Эйс собирался нанести очередной удар по средней голове, как вдруг остановился прямо в движении и выпустил из рук катану. Та с громким лязгом упала рядом.  
-Лорд Эйс? Что с вами? - Обернулась Виктория.   
-Я...-Правитель Аиши неверящим взором уставился в пустоту, а затем, не договорив, замер и неловко свалился на пол, в той же позе, в которой и стоял.   
-Не понял...-Прошептал Алан, но в следующую секунду выпучил глаза и тоже упал.  
-Алан?..Лорд Эйс?..Что...-Виктория вертела головой то влево то вправо, глядя на то, как все её старые друзья тоже потихоньку падают и замолкают. - Нет...  
Виктория прикрыла рот рукой и в ужасе уставилась на Морского змея. Правая голова уже вернулась на место, и словно насмехаясь, покачивалась вместе с остальными двумя.  
-Кто-нибудь...- Одними губами прошептала девушка. Она почувствовала,как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Но она знала, что никто не придёт. Никто не спасёт её и не поможет. Пиратка медленно опустилась на пол и покрыла глаза руками. Вот и всё. Вот и закончилась история великой Королевы пиратов...  
-Викочка!.. Ви...Виктория!   
Девушка распахнула глаза. Кто-то зовёт её. И что-то такое знакомое в этом голосе...Викочка? Пиратка вскочила и, увернувшись от очередного удара, кинулась к борту корабля.   
-Белла! - Тысячи обрывков воспоминаний пронеслись у пиратки в голове, когда она увидела блеснувший в свете молнии чешуйчатый хвост. - Что ты здесь делаешь?.. - В следующую секунду Виктория подумала, что это не самый удачный вопрос, который можно задать. - То есть...Уходи! Тут опасно!   
-Нет! Я приплыла сюда, чтобы помочь! - Крикнула Ламия, но шум моря перекрыл её голос.   
-Убирайся! - Уже более строго и грозно крикнула пиратка. - Ты же погибнешь!  
Белла сердито блеснула глазами и кинулась к кораблю. Взобравшись по якорю, она вскоре оказалась на палубе.  
-Уходи, дурында! - Продолжала кричать Виктория, и попыталась прогнать Ламию обратно в море, но рёв чудовища заставил её опомниться и взять в руки револьвер. - Дура набитая...Мозгов, как не было, так и нет...Как и инстинкта самосохранения...С досадой прошептала она и снова начала палить по средней голове морского змея. Оставалась лишь одна надежда-что сила чудища уже на исходе. И её одной хватит, чтобы добить его. Или не одной?..  
Белла, не обратив никакого внимания на слова старой знакомой, выхватила копьё и сделала резкий бросок вперёд. Лиловые языки пламени окутали монстра, но не нанесли никакого урона. Виктория фыркнула, подумав, что, разумеется, как что-то или кто-то может гореть, если находится в воде. Но вот саму нападающую это нисколько не смутило. Она снова взяла копьё, на этот раз в другую руку, взмахнула им, и из него вылетел небольшой сгусток светящейся энергии.   
Он чудищу урон нанёс.  
Зверь взвыл от боли и замотал средней головой, как бы стараясь прогнать боль. Виктория не преминула возможностью воспользоваться замешательством врага и пять раз подряд пальнула из револьвера. Чудовище снова закричало и забило хвостом по воде. Получившиеся волны бросали корабль из стороны в сторону, но Виктория понимала-это значит, что чудовищу неимоверно больно в данный момент. Больнее чем обычно?..  
-Что ты сделала? - Виктория заинтересованно уставилась на Ламию.   
-Понизила его защиту в несколько раз. - Пожала плечами та. - Потом атаковала. - Она как то хитро взглянула на королеву пиратов. - А потом ещё сняла паралич со всей твоей команды.   
-Чт...-Девушка даже не успела задать вопрос. Над кораблём опять раздался крик морского чудища. Виктория резко обернулась и чуть не поскользнулась от удивления на скользких досках, когда увидела, как сверкнула катана над средней головой.   
-Б-благодарю...-Прохрипел Эйс ловко приземлившись на палубу, и не останавливаясь, метнулся в сторону, уворачиваясь от правой головы, а затем снова атаковал змея.  
-Это-же...-Шептала королева пиратов прикрыв рот рукой.  
-Заряжайте пушки! Встаём, встаём! - Раздался пронзительный голос Алана, который подходил к лежащим на полу пиратам и помогал им встать на ноги.   
-Ты...Правда это сделала! - Виктория неверяще взглянула на Беллу. - Ты спасла нас!  
-Ну, пока только помогла. - Ехидно ухмыльнулась Ламия. - Я молодец, тут ты права, но если ты сейчас будешь любоваться на прелестную меня, этот монстр вас потопит!   
Пиратка почувствовала, как её губы расползаются в улыбке, а потом всё-таки хихикнула и легко, по дружески толкнула собеседницу.   
-За что?! - Обижено протянула та, но Виктория её уже не слышала, она чётко наносила змею удары, один за другим своей верной шпагой. Враг несколько раз пытался ответить, но Виктория успешно уклонялась. А каждый раз, когда зверь пытался парализовать кого-то из них, на помощь приходила Белла, и вскоре все три головы с грохотом упали в морскую пучину, напоследок пнув корабль хвостом.   
-Победа! - Завизжала от восторга Виктория.  
-Дыра в палубе! - Завизжал от ужаса Алан.   
Королева пиратов, опомнившись, резко обернулась и, возвратив себе привычную уверенность и собранность, громовым голосом приказала:  
-Спустить шлюпки на воду! Быстро, быстро!   
Пока пираты торопливо носились по кораблю, пиратка обернулась к стоящему неподалёку, и кажущимся абсолютно спокойным Эйсу.  
-Лорд Эйс, мы приносим нашу благодарность за помощь в этом бою. -Она наклонила голову в знак уважения. - Но хотелось бы знать, мертво ли это существо?  
Правитель Аиши устало прикрыл глаза:  
-Нет, сейчас просто отступил. Он вернётся.   
Виктория хотела было задать ещё один вопрос, но её позвал Алан, с просьбой покинуть корабль.   
-Я сотрудничаю с пиратами только в этот раз. Проваливайте. Если это повторится, я вас арестую. -бросил Эйс и исчез также внезапно, как и появился. Виктория ещё несколько секунд смотрела на место, где он только что стоял, а затем, как можно быстрее побежала к Алану, громко шлёпая сапогами по воде, которая заливала палубу. Тут она почувствовала, как пол буквально начал уходить у неё из под ног. Корабль стал заваливаться на бок.   
-Виктория! - Крикнул Алан, и поскальзываясь и падая, кинулся на помощь своей королеве.   
-Алан...-Пиратка упала ему на руки, но потом, всё же встала и сама поторопилась к спасательной шлюпке. - Хватит меня спасать. Мне уже стыдно... - С улыбкой на губах прошептала она.   
-Виктория...-Также тепло улыбнулся Алан.   
-А где Белла?   
-Кто?  
-Белла! Ламия, которая спасла нас! - Пояснила Виктория и завертела головой.   
-Виктория, успокойтесь, вы слишком о многом думаете. Нужно спастись самим. С ней ничего не будет, она же умеет плавать. -Успокаивающе заворковал Алан. Королева пиратов продолжила обеспокоенно оглядываться, а потом всё-же ускорилась и запрыгнула на шлюпку вместе с Аланом. И как раз вовремя, корабль упал на бок, и поднял тучу брызг, а затем скрылся под водой.   
-Вот и всё...-Вздохнул Алан и взял в руки вёсла.   
***  
Море было голубым и спокойным. Ничто не могло сейчас указывать на то, что несколько минут назад был сильный шторм, море казалось чёрным, а небо то и дело озаряли вспышки молний. Словно вся гроза ушла, с победой над морским змеем. Сейчас с неба спасшимся пиратам светило солнце, а редкие облака почти не плыли по небу, был почти полный штиль. Но беспарусным шлюпкам ветра и не требовалось.   
Пираты пересчитались, и когда оказалось, что все живы и никаких потерь не понесли, приготовились хорошенько отпраздновать эту победу, позабыв, что корабль вообще-то утонул. Не смотря на это, все пребывали в отличном настроении и громко распевали знаменитое пиратское "Йо-хо-хо и бутылка рома!" .  
Виктория с улыбкой наблюдала за этой сценой, а Алан умиротворённо и неторопливо работал вёслами.   
-Чё как?   
Виктория дёрнулась и резко развернулась к источнику голоса, направив туда дуло револьвера. Но на том самом месте только круги расходились по воде.   
-А?  
-Попалась! - Виктория почувствовала, как кто-то обхватил её руками за пояс, и не удержавшись, упала на дно лодки. Алан от неожиданности чуть не уронил весло в воду. - Ну надо же, а кто-то там говорил про инстинкт самосохранения!   
-Белла! - Стоило пиратке повернуть голову, как она столкнулась с янтарными глазами Ламии, в которых так и плясали озорные огоньки. - Отпусти! - она еле вырвалась из цепкой хватки чешуйчатой девушки. - Совсем страх потеряла? Где ты была?   
-Как много вопросов, и совсем нет ответов. - наигранно вздохнула Ламия, но оценив грозный взгляд королевы пиратов, тут же, ничуть не стушевавшись, ответила на все вопросы разом:   
-Ты уже сама вырвалась. Мне не нужно тебя отпускать. Совесть и страх я потеряла уже давно. Ещё до нашей первой встречи. А была я под водой-нужно было сообщить моим дорогим родственникам, что я в порядке. - Она игриво махнула хвостом, а потом уставилась на Алана, словно только сейчас его заметила. - А это кто?   
-Я Алан. Благодарю за спасение. Если бы не вы, сомневаюсь, что мы были бы сейчас в живых. - Не дождавшись, пока Виктория ответит за него, парень чуть кивнул головой в знак уважения, и добавил: - Ламия Белла, я полагаю? Наслышан. Виктория много о вас рассказывала.   
Белла скептически подняла одну бровь, но всё же довольно улыбнулась и снова перевела взгляд на королеву пиратов.   
\- Вот значит как? Значит, ему ты доверишь всё свои секреты и ему посвятишь гениальнейшие песни про почтовых китов? А я всё думала, чего это ты сменила стиль и как-то смелее стала? Первые шаги к преображению ради любимого? М?   
-Что?! - Виктории показалось, будто она завизжала так, что услышит весь мир. Совсем дура, да? Не смей так говорить! Алан-мой друг!   
-Ну конечно! - Белла хитро улыбнулась, обнажив на удивление острые зубки. - Всё ясно с тобой. - Она нырнула в воду, а через секунду уже снова оказалась сзади Виктории и опять обхватила её талию чешуйчатыми руками и прижала к себе. - Я тебя не отдам какому-то там парню! Будешь моей женой, Викочка! Так ведь там у вас, людей говорят?  
Пока Виктория кричала что-то невразумительное, Алан с тёплой улыбкой наблюдал за этой сценой.   
-Да...Как же это так...Силой добиваться любви...Совсем не романтично...Но зато в пену точно не превратишься...-бормотал он себе под нос- Всё таки никакая она не русалочка!

**Author's Note:**

> Истории Беллы и Виктории были написаны на основе их историй в игре.(Которые написаны под самими персонажами) А теперь немного пояснений и хэдканонов:   
> 1) *Виктория - victory - победа  
> 2) У автора хэдканон на то, что герои, взрослея меняют свой облик, с 1-6 звезды. Вот и Виктория по мере взросления была и 4* и 5* и 6*.   
> 3) Последний бой действительно был в каноне со всеми мелочами. Это из евента "Подземелье пришествия Эйса", где нужно было завалить подводное чудище(чьё имя я забыла, а потому нарекла его просто морским змеем) и получить в награду, возможно самого Эйса. Змеюка действительно использовала и яд и паралич, в сюжетке была Виктория и Эйс(Поэтому некоторые их фразы были дословно взяты из игры) и Беллу действительно можно было использовать для иммунитета к параличу.(Но можно было и Спайка). Поэтому этот бой не был выдуман автором, и это почти полностью канон.  
> 4) Автор не придумал пока, каким образом Эйс исчезает и появляется, но возможно это будет обоснованно позже.(То есть, призыв героя) Также как и мелочи вроде постоянного захода на один этаж в башне, викторина от Эрин и прочие обыденные для нас вещи.   
> 5) Скилы персонажей, также, как и в 4-ом пункте не просто из воздуха. Например, пятикратный выстрел-это второй скил Вики, золотистое сияние-второй. Эйс в основном кастовал Лунный удар в этом драббле. Тут всё по своему показано.


End file.
